Google it
Download Free PC & Mac Games*GAMES *MINI GAMES *BLOG *WALKTHROUGHS *FAQ *SUPPORT PLAY NOW Big Hunter KAKAROD INTERACTIVE FacebookTwitterPinterestTumblr Action Games Boy Games Casual Games Fun Games Hunting Games PLAY NOW =Big Hunter Online Game PC Download by Kakarod Interactive | Hacks, Tips, Best Weapons, APK= Play the role of a tribal leader who will do anything in his power to save his community from starvation with Big Hunter. Hunt down a woolly mammoth and discover ways to put down the giant animal with your spears. This fun unblocked game is not your typical hunting game as you would need to apply a lot of physics in hitting the giant animals on the right spot so you don’t end up being their lunch. Decide whether you will attack your opponent or run away and let your tribe starve to death as every level becomes more challenging with mini-objectives that you have to complete in more than 100 levels. Can you win against giant animals and continue to feed your tribe or you will your hunt for good as these animals stomp you to death? The decision is yours to make. Big Hunter Game Features Fluid Visuals and Soothing Sounds The Big Hunter game features clean 3D graphics and animation. Every animal has a different characteristic. Some are dark and monochromatic while others are silly and realistic and does not appear threatening at all. The tribe leader avatar is a featureless silhouette with bright white eyes while the background mostly features a solid color. African percussion sounds make it perfect for hunting due to its rhythmical characteristic. A Very Impressive Story with an Unexpected Ending The story begins with a nomad from a tribal community that experienced drought and rampant starvation. As a tribal leader, your goal is to provide food and sustenance to your tribe by hunting gigantic pre-historic animals. The game features different challenging levels with a very nice storyline to keep you entertained while you complete your mission. Play the game until the end and fall in love with the unexpected but pleasant twist. An Addicting Physics-Based Hunting Game This addicting arcade game involves throwing weapons in the right direction to hunt animals. In order to defeat the gigantic prey, you are required you to aim and adjust your throwing powers to hit every animal on their weak spot. Perfect your aiming shot as you try to hit your targets in many challenging situations. Maintain your ability to move back at a safe distance and find the right balance between walking and firing backward while guarding your own life, as one wrong move could end your life! Simple Yet Tricky Gameplay The gameplay is very simple – you are set on the screen with large animals with their “soft spot” marks and your goal is to aim your spear to make a fatal strike. Take the giant animals down using your Big Hunter best weapon like spears, ax, and boomerang. You can practice your skills with fake animals at the “training camp” section and once you are confident enough, you can go out and hunt your tribe’s dinner. Big Hunter Game Tips and Tricks Don’t be Afraid to Move Back While your goal is to hunt the mammoth down, you will also need to run away from it frequently, moving back to the left will do the trick. As you move forward, the mammoth gets bigger and stronger making it impossible to defeat and if you will not be careful on your moves, you might end up dying from the mammoth’s gigantic feet. Know Your Weapons Big Hunter online game is a tricky projectile game that will put your skills and patience to the test. Unlike the Angry Birds which is a similar game, Big Hunter will require you to protect yourself and your prey knows how to protect themselves (the mammoths have enormous tusk that blocks them) and the best way to win this game is to get the right weapon. The weapons vary from ax, spear, sickle, boomerang, stones, shuriken and knife. Each weapon has its own damage and usage difficulty but they are quite expensive so you must really do well in hunting to afford them. It is important to know the usage of your weapon so you know exactly what to use in each situation and when to use them. Download Big Hunter and have some quality time hunting your own dinner! For game reviews and ideas like this one, visit our Action Games list. Try out other survival games such as Last Day on Earth and Unknown Last Pixels Battle Royale in Games.lol too! Game Download Get ready to play! If your download did not start automatically, please click on the download button below. PLAY NOW Follow these easy steps to complete your Big Hunter installation. 1 Click the downloaded file at the bottom of your screen. 2 Click "Yes" on the system dialog window to start of your game installation. 3 Once download is completed, the game will start automatically. Ratings and Reviews Be the first to leave a review! View All Reviews Submit a Review Recommended Games for you https://games.lol/superstar-jypnation/ SuperStar JYPNATIONTake the K-pop fever anywhere you go with SuperStar JYPNATION, one of many addicting games unblocked! Dance to the rhythm of your favorite songs from the popular K-pop groups under the JYP ENTERTAINMENT music company. With over 48 songs available, you can have endless hours of fun and excitement. Sing along to the greatest K-pop tunes […] Read More...Rating: 4.9 NEW https://games.lol/dino-hunter-deadly-shores/ Dino Hunter: Deadly ShoresYou are on a new adventure. It’s an adventure that is unimaginable! And now it’s happening in Dino Hunter: Deadly Shores! Encounter lifelike dinosaurs face-to-face in this 3D virtual world. This game is bound to get your adrenaline pumping! So grab your rifle and start your hunt today! The wild is full of traps […] Read More...Rating: 4.8 https://games.lol/merge-plane-click-idle-tycoon/ Merge Plane – Click & Idle TycoonIf you like to earn some gold clinky coins while doing mostly nothing and seeing airplanes circling around a tarmac, then Merge Plane Click & Idle Tycoon is just the right game for you! The unblocked Merge Plane flight game takes you on a role as an established airplane company tycoon. Unlike most CEOs in […] Read More...Rating: 4.9 NEW https://games.lol/mlb-tap-sports-baseball-2018/ MLB TAP SPORTS BASEBALL 2018Good baseball games are hard to come by these days but with the existence of MLB Tap Sports Baseball 2018, it’s easy to say it’s one of the best sports games. And now you can experience it on PC! Get active with the other Sports Games titles we have! Players downloaded this popular unblocked games […] Read More...Rating: 4.9 NEW https://games.lol/word-cookies/ Word CookiesBake sweet cookies while learning new English words in the popular unblocked game Word Cookies from BitMango. Unscramble the letters while on the go by connecting different cookie letters on the baking pan to form a word. Form as many words as you can and even unlock words to earn amazing rewards such as points […] Read More...Rating: 4.7 NEW Related Articles https://games.lol/blog/ready-to-mash-some-monsters-maplestory-m-monster-mashers/ Ready to Mash some Monsters? | MapleStory M Monster MashersAll you need to know about Monster Mashers Dungeon The hoblin monsters are invading MapleStory M! Who do you call? Monster Mashers! If you haven’t read the patch notes yet, here’s an easy-to-read guide for you to know all about Monster Mashers! These monsters are planning to run over the entire MapleStory M World! […] Read More...https://games.lol/blog/honkai-impact-3-gets-a-major-update/ Honkai Impact 3 Gets a Major Update!Captains who are playing from SEA rejoice! Mihoyo is releasing the much-awaited November 2018 update that includes a chunk of on-demand Valkyries, stigmata, and weapons that will be available on the next Expansion Supply gacha. Along with the additional unlockables are some major additional game modes including a brand-new open world mode that […] Read More...https://games.lol/blog/subway-surfers-why-its-the-best/ Subway Surfers: Top 3 Reasons Why It’s Still the Best Endless Runner GameIf you stayed in the casual games circle for quite some time, you must have already heard about Subway Surfers. You know, that game that lets you play as a juvenile delinquent tagging the walls with graffiti until the security guard comes down chasing you . While the story sounds simple (it’s a casual game, […] Read More...https://games.lol/blog/kemdis-dice-game-event-maplestory-m-patch-update/ Kemdi’s Dice Game Event | MapleStory M Patch UpdateWanna get up to 8 million mesos in your bag? Your golden opportunity is here with the lastest Kemdi’s Dice event! Get more out of your daily grinding at in-game quests and mini dungeons. In conjunction with the new patch release on 21st August 2018 (server time), Nexon has revealed the new Event. Get rewards […] Read More... Contents *Mini Games *Unblocked Games *Unblocked Apps *Blog *Walkthroughs *FAQ *Search Games Quick Links *About Games.lol *Terms of Service *Privacy Policy *DMCA Disclaimer *Contact Us *Sitemap Featured Games *Editors’ Choice *New Releases Connect with us! *Facebook *Twitter *Pinterest Languages *Bahasa Indonesia *日本語 Games Categories *Action Games *Adventure Games *Arcade Games *Armor Games *Ball Games *Baseball Games *Board Games *Bowling Games *Boy Games *Brain Games *Building Games *Car Games *Card Games *Casual Games *Cat Games *Clicker Games *Cooking Games *Crazy Games *Dinosaur Games *Fighting Games *Fishing Games *Fun Games *Girl Games *Golf Games *Gun Games *Halloween Games *Horror Games *Hunting Games *Kids Games *Minecraft Games *Monster Games *Multiplayer Games *Music Games *Pool Games *Puzzle Games *Racing Games *Role-Playing Games *Running Games *Scary Games *Shark Games *Shooting Games *Silver Games *Simulation Games *Sniper Games *Space Games *Sports Games *Stickman Games *Strategy Games *Tower Defense Games *War Games *Word Games *Zombie Games Games.lol is your No. 1 download site for free online games for PC, Mac, and APK. We have popular games such as Granny, Subway Surfers, Pixel Gun 3D, 8 Ball Pool, Mobile Legends Bang Bang and others. Games.lol provides cheats, tips, hacks, tricks and walkthroughs for all games. Copyright © 2019 Games.lol. All Rights Reserved. *About Games.lol *Terms of Service *Privacy Policy *DMCA Disclaimer *Contact Us *Sitemap